


Don't say a word

by tinkerbelllouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Bullied Louis, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Top Harry, idk what else
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbelllouie/pseuds/tinkerbelllouie
Summary: Harry ma sekret. Jego imię to Louis.





	Don't say a word

**Author's Note:**

> Coś krótkiego, bo czasami muszę coś takiego napisać. :)

Leżę na łóżku. Z nim nade mną.  
Szepcze moje imię. Delikatnie i słodko, tak jak nikt nigdy tego nie robił. Uśmiecham się pod nosem, bo kocham, jak taki jest. Czuły.  
Kiedy spoglądam w jego zielone, lśniące tęczówki, widzę coś na kształt miłości i pożądania. I to sprawia, że bez oporów splatam palce na jego karku.  
Wtedy czas na kolejny krok. Czuję ciepły oddech na swoich ustach gotowych do subtelnego pocałunku. Zawsze tak zaczyna. Nigdy się nie spieszy.  
Powoli muska moje usta, przymyka powieki i choć wiem, że będę po wszystkim żałował, spragniony jego dotyku nie protestuję. Unoszę bezwiednie nogi, gdy jego chude, zimne palce zaciskają się na moich nagich udach. Przyjemne dreszcze przechodzą przez całe moje ciało. Nie potrafię powstrzymać się przed cichym jękiem, który wykonuję wprost w jego rozchylone wargi. Słyszę cichy śmiech.  
\- Uroczy.

Wraca z łazienki z wilgotnym ręcznikiem, a ja zawstydzony jego nagim, idealnym ciałem odwracam wzrok. Staram się zachować spokój i nie drgnąć, kiedy troskliwie odciska wargi na moim rozpalonym policzku, po czym – tak jak ma to w zwyczaju – ściera lepką maź z mojego brzucha. Po chwili kończy i odkłada brudny ręcznik na podłogę.  
\- Piękny.  
Mam łzy w oczach, ale nie chcąc po sobie tego poznać, szybko przekręcam się na bok i przytulam do spoconej klatki chłopaka. Uspokajająco sunie kciukiem wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, a kiedy biorę gwałtowny wdech, niemal krztusząc się przy tym, splata razem nasze palce. Mocno je zaciska, zupełnie tak jakby nigdy nie chciał mnie puścić. Chociaż wiem, że to zrobi... Wiem, że nawet nie będzie mu przykro...  
Może powinienem już ubrać się i wyjść. Pożegnać się i wrócić do codzienności. Ale nie robię tego, mimo bałaganu w mojej głowie. Zostaję w tym uścisku na długo. 

To tylko kilkanaście metrów, które nas dzieli. Z łatwością mógłbym je pokonać, gdybyśmy tylko się znali.  
Wybucha głośnym śmiechem, łapie się za brzuch i odrzuca głowę do tyłu. Jest zbyt piękny, a ja nie potrafię oderwać od niego wzroku. Wciąż stoję tu, chowając się za metalowymi drzwiczkami szafki, które dawno temu powinny zostać odmalowane i wpatruję się jeszcze przez moment.  
Niespodziewanie jeden z jego kolegów, ten z ciemnymi włosami i kolczykiem w nosie, wskazuje w moją stronę. Zażenowany odwracam się, gdy słyszę kilka niemiłych słów.  
Dopiero kiedy rozbrzmiewa dzwonek, wykonuję jakikolwiek ruch. Nim jednak biorę podręcznik od matematyki, ostatni raz zerkam w jego kierunku. I wtedy orientuję się, że on również na mnie patrzy.  
W tym momencie oddałbym wszystko, aby móc dowiedzieć się, co czuje... Czy w ogóle coś czuje.  
Nie wiem, dlaczego podnoszę rękę i ukradkiem macham w jego stronę.  
Nie wiem, dlaczego myślę, że jakkolwiek zareaguje.  
Odwraca się i odchodzi.

 

Harry / 18:42  
Mogę po ciebie przyjechać?  
Louis / 18:43  
Czekam.

Możliwe, że płaczę od kilku godzin ze smutną muzyką grającą w tle. Jednak gdy podjeżdża swoim drogim samochodem, na mojej twarzy maluje się uśmiech, bo znowu będzie delikatny i kochany.  
Kiedy wchodzę do środka, od razu nachyla się do mnie i dzielimy krótki pocałunek.  
Nie zauważa moich czerwonych oczu, bo jest już ciemno. A ja nie mówię, że wewnątrz krwawię.


End file.
